


四次留宿和一次告白

by Inori



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inori/pseuds/Inori





	四次留宿和一次告白

布鲁斯第一次在克拉克的公寓留宿是一个意外。  
那天他们直到深夜才结束在大都会的战斗。连有着无数超级能力的克拉克都累得只想躺着晒太阳恢复精力，可以想象只是一个普通人的布鲁斯会疲惫到什么程度。想到这些，克拉克拿出他“阳光灿烂的外星人笑容（绿灯侠语）”，邀请布鲁斯直接去他的公寓过夜，而不是开着蝙蝠战机飞回韦恩庄园、让自己的睡眠时间再被压缩两个小时。或许真是身体疲劳战胜了蝙蝠侠骨子里的偏执和谨慎，他就这么轻易地点了头，把全程旁听的闪电侠吓得差点捏爆手里的汉堡。  
单身汉的公寓大概什么样子大家都能想象得出。平心而论，克拉克算是生活习惯好得出类拔萃的那种单身汉。公寓里没有三天没洗的脏衣服和摞满水槽的碗碟，垃圾桶里也没有堆积如山的罐头和披萨外卖盒子。两个人基本上都累得眼睛也睁不开，匆匆洗漱之后直接倒在了床上。克拉克的床不负众望地撑住了两个成年男性的体重，除了略显狭小和拥挤之外没有其他问题。  
第二天布鲁斯没有抱怨什么，但克拉克知道他没睡好。早上起床时他注意到布鲁斯肩颈和腰部都有些僵硬，挡不住阳光的薄窗帘显然是在7点就唤醒了韦恩总裁的罪魁祸首。布鲁斯简单吃了点东西就离开了大都会，期间体贴地没有对这次留宿提出任何负面评价。克拉克觉得有些抱歉也有些失落，他想以后布鲁斯肯定不会愿意来他的公寓了。  
一个星期之后的某天，克拉克回到家时发现自己的床有了点微妙的变化。原来的床垫被一个弹性更好的新床垫取代，他那形同虚设的薄纱窗帘也被换成了更厚实的材质，床上用品看起来似乎没什么变化，但克拉克以自己超人的敏锐视觉注意到所有棉织物的支数都提升了一个级别，更不用提那背面还绣着个小小的W的记忆回弹枕了——某只偏执的大蝙蝠甚至非常小心地让一切都保持着原来的颜色，以降低被识破的可能。克拉克微微勾起嘴角，笑得有些无奈，也有些期待。

第二次是一个突如其来的电影之夜。  
那天韦恩总裁来大都会出席一场慈善晚会，会后号称“与某超模有约”的总裁先生神秘现身小记者克拉克的公寓，带着一脸不堪忍受的表情直扑沙发，夺过遥控器找到了他的最爱灰幽灵，瞬间变成一只蝙蝠型状的沙发土豆。克拉克知道布鲁斯其实并不怎么喜欢那些觥筹交错的宴会，或者换句话说，他不喜欢扮演布鲁斯•韦恩时的一切。这个认知让克拉克有些心疼却又无能为力，他无法逆转时间回到二十多年前的哥谭犯罪巷、阻止导致这一切的悲剧，但他很庆幸自己的公寓能成为布鲁斯眼中适合放松休息的地方。哪怕韦恩总裁只是不想半夜飞回哥谭、被自己那手握生杀大权的管家絮叨而已。  
当天晚上布鲁斯（出于躲避记者的理由）没有回他的酒店套房——他似乎忘了眼前站着的就是一个著名记者。享受了一场淋漓尽致的灰幽灵电影马拉松之后他就在克拉克的公寓住了下来，姿态自然得仿佛他才是这里的主人。克拉克对着浴室里不知道什么时候多出来的黑色电动牙刷傻笑，决定不去拆穿他刚才无意间看到的、布鲁斯塞进他的衣柜里的备用西装和其他东西。  
克拉克很高兴布鲁斯没有带牙刷之外的洗漱用品，他喜欢自己那些平价的超市货在布鲁斯身上散发出的味道，尤其当他们挤在一张床上的时候。

第三次是一次无言的安慰。  
这天晚上，加班归来的小记者发现布鲁斯再次毫无预兆地出现在他的公寓。此时他正抱着他那藏满世界级机密的手提电脑飞快地打字，连余光都懒得分给克拉克半分。克拉克对这种待遇倒是相当习惯，他跟布鲁斯打了个招呼，放下公文包坐到布鲁斯身边，找了一本书安静地阅读。  
他从迪克那里知道，布鲁斯跟杰森又因为维护正义的方式方法问题大吵了一架。这么多年来杰森的事始终是布鲁斯心里无法愈合的伤口，稍微触碰都是一片鲜血淋漓。迪克在短信里希望克拉克能跟布鲁斯谈谈，毕竟作为世界最佳搭档，克拉克可能是布鲁斯除了阿尔弗雷德之外唯一会寻求帮助的人。但克拉克知道在这件事上他没有插手的余地，他信任布鲁斯，也有足够的耐心等到他愿意自己开口，在这之前，不论布鲁斯想要什么形式的支持，他都会无条件提供。  
凌晨时韦恩总裁被他赶去浴室洗漱，可惜这个迂回的劝告方式没能被理解，洗漱完毕的总裁回到起居室抱起电脑就继续废寝忘食地工作。克拉克看了他一会儿决定在这件事上使用阿尔弗雷德赋予他的武力干涉权，他干脆利落地抽走电脑、把布鲁斯拎起来放到床上裹进被子里，同时驾轻就熟地屏蔽掉布鲁斯的例行嘲讽。跟他预计的差不多，不到一分钟，嘲讽就被均匀的呼吸取代了。  
借着月光，克拉克看着他眉心深深的沟壑微微叹气。摘下蝙蝠侠的面具，布鲁斯也只是个有血有肉的普通人。他会受伤也会失控，跟所有人一样会为失去至亲之人而心碎；可就是这样脆弱的他却用自己的肩膀扛起了整个哥谭的秩序和希望，用自己的血肉之躯与永无止境的黑暗搏斗，坚强得令人心折。  
他在这一瞬间确定自己爱上了这个偏执又顽固、脆弱又坚强的人。这感情来得如此水到渠成顺理成章，仿佛命运三女神手中的纺线。

渐渐地，克拉克记不清布鲁斯到底在他这里留宿了多少次。他的衣柜里除了备用西装和蝙蝠侠的小型军火库之外，还多了一套灰幽灵主题的毛绒睡衣。把睡衣放在这里的那天布鲁斯措辞犀利地威胁他不许把这个秘密告诉任何人，尤其是迪克。克拉克连连点头答应，表情诚恳得能让卢瑟都放弃他的“反超人计划”——至于几天之后孤独堡垒主机的加密文件夹里多出来的、韦恩总裁身穿灰幽灵毛绒睡衣的照片，那就都是擅做主张的AI的错了。  
随着时间的流逝，他们的关系渐渐从最初有些防备的合作变成了毫无保留的信任，所有朋友都认为他们是世界最佳搭档，是彼此无可争议的灵魂伴侣。但他们对彼此却始终保持沉默，从未告白，也从不跟其他人约会。克拉克觉得不是所有的感情都需要宣之于口，能让一个对自己严苛到拒绝一切亲密关系的人如此信任他已经是天大的殊荣，他不会强迫布鲁斯改变更多。

这是一个平淡无奇的清晨，阳光透过薄薄的窗帘洒进来，为卧室镀上一层淡淡的金色。年轻的亿万富翁、他的世界最佳搭档正跟他一起挤在床上。布鲁斯的睡姿非常糟糕，所有的被子都被他卷在自己身上，连一个边角都没给克拉克留。克拉克每次看到这个场景都觉得布鲁斯简直像一只怕冷的猫，那种一到冬天就会把四肢都缩在肚子下面取暖、让自己看起来像个毛绒绒的球的猫。克拉克当然知道，如果他胆敢把这句话说出口，不管在不在布鲁斯面前，看着布鲁斯睡觉这项福利都会永远消失——“蝙蝠侠无所不知”并不是恐吓反派的空话。所以每到这种时候，他都只是安静地看着，带着一脸被布鲁斯定义为“外星人傻笑”的表情，静静等布鲁斯自己醒来。  
睡着的布鲁斯总是比较坦诚。他会遵循人类的本能、下意识地寻找暖源，尽管已经把所有被子都抢走了他依旧要占领身边的环保型外星暖炉。在这个不算太冷的清晨，他就这么毫无保留地紧贴着克拉克的胸口，丝毫没有意识到这个动作背后的亲昵和信任——对一个永远都有无数备用计划、360度无死角防备所有人的偏执狂来说，这是何等的来之不易。  
拉奥啊我爱这个人。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯安稳的甚至带着点孩子气的睡脸，平静却也满心悸动地，这样想道。  
我想每个清晨都看到这样的他，直到死亡将我们分离。  
闹钟不合时宜地响起，黑暗骑士恼怒地动了动，缓缓睁开了眼。克拉克在他彻底清醒过来之前就眼疾手快地关了闹钟，俯身凑过去摩挲他的头发，安抚起床气十分可观的韦恩总裁。  
“早安，布鲁斯。”他低头亲吻布鲁斯凌乱的黑发，低声告白，“我爱你。”  
韦恩总裁哼出一个颇有蝙蝠侠气势的鼻音，从被窝里伸出一只手，精准地扯住外星人的头发把他脸朝下按到枕头上。完成这一连串动作的黑暗骑士满意地哼了一声，裹紧被子继续沉沦于梦神的国度。  
“十二点以前不准吵醒我。”黑暗骑士这样命令道。  
克拉克翻了个身抱住他，笑得一脸满足：“是是，我知道了。”

——完——


End file.
